Mightyena's Adventures
by shaniaswafford101
Summary: When a beginner Trainer named Emily meets Mightyena, they find themselves in a lot more than just Battling. Can they survive?
1. Mightyena's New Trainer

A young girl was playing in the grass of Route 201 in the Sinnoh Region. She heard rustling behind her as a Wild Houdour came out. He fired a Flamethrower and the girl screamed.

Another Wild Pokemon came out and this one was a Mightyena. He went in front of the girl and used Protect. The Flamethrower pass the blue ball. Mightyena then used Shadow Ball on the Houdour to protect the girl. The girl then remember that she had a Pokeball. The Houdour then ran away, vowing revenge on the Mightyena.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl told the Pokemon. He growled softly in respose. "Are you wild?" The girl asked. Mightyena looked at the girl.

'Why? You want to catch me?' Mightyena spoke. The girl was shocked.

"You can talk?!" The girl was surpised.

'Yeah. I can talk. Sure, I'll go with you. You need your own protection againist Wild Pokemon.'

"Okay. Pokeball, let's go!" The girl catches Mightyena easily. "By the way, my name's Emily." Emily told her newly caught Mightyena. She let Mightyena out of his Pokeball, as a newly Evolved enemy stared at the girl.

'By the way, why were you out here by yourself, Emily?' Mightyena asked his Trainer.

"I'm new here, so I was just getting used to here. In the Sinnoh Region." Emily explained. Her clothes were a white shirt with a black zipped up vest her pants were light blue and her shoes were red and black. A Houndoom then attacks them, growling at Mightyena.

'You!' Mightyena was mad. He growled at the Houndoom and he growled back.

A/N: Pokemon is not mine and please enjoy this story. The next Chapter will be here soon!


	2. Dangerous Houndoom

Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon, but I wish I did! Now, on with Chapter 2!

Houndoom was growling at Mightyena and Mightyena growled back. He stood in front of Emily, protectively. He fired a Shadow Ball at Houndoom and he countered with Flamethrower. Both Attacks collided with each other and caused a small, but thick smoke to cover the area.

Mightyena and Emily was running away from the Wild Houndoom. "It that the same Houdour, Mightyena?" Emily asked her new Partner.

'Yes. It the same Pokemon that attacks us earlier.' Mightyena answered the girl. He noticed that the girl looked about 11 to 12 years old.

Emily whimpered as she felt Houndoom coming closer. "Mightyena. He's coming closer." She said, as Mightyena stopped running and stepped in front of the girl.

A Blast Burn was fired at Mightyena and he narrowly dogded it.


	3. Encountering Raikou!

The Houndoom growled before leaving. Mightyena and Emily walked deep into the a forest. 'Emily? Are you all right?' Mightyena asked. Emily nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily says. _I think we're lost_. Emily thought. When they stopped to rest, a Raikou attacked them. The two heroes started to run. "Mightyena, I have a question. Why did you come with me?" Emily asked, as they stopped to breath.

"I was a pokemon that was created from a shiny and a regular in a pokemon lab. My ability to talk was given to me by my parents' Trainer. I have a mission." Mightyena revealed. 'A mission? What kind of mission?' Emily thought. Emily frowned a bit.

"Am I in your way?" She asked. Emily thought she heard Mightyena growled a lot louder, but she didn't dwell on it.

"Of course not. I picked you and only you." Mightyena growled slightly. The Raikou came back and fired an Thunder Bolt.

"Shadow Ball!" Emiy shouted. Mightyena quickly obeyed and fired an Shadow Ball. Mightyena's eyes went red and he went berserk. He fired an Hyper Beam at Raikou. Raikou was badly injured by the Hyper Beam.

"Mightyena, what's wrong?" Emily asked Mightyena. Mightyena growled a warning. He told her to stay back. He ran towards Raikou and used Bite and Crunch. Raikou used Thunder Shock to shock the berserking pokemon. Mightyena howled in pain, before falling on his side. Emily quickly ran to his side. "Mightyena, are you okay?"

Mightyena saw the worry in Emily's eyes. He stood up and winced. His back legs were injured. He fired an Dark Pulse at Raikou, causing the Thunder Pokemon to almost faint. Raikou growled at Emily and used Thunder Shock. Mightyena fired another Dark Pulse. The two attacks collided. A van then appeared. It had the symbol of an evil organization. Emily gasped and returned Mightyena to his Pokeball. She ran and ran until they was out was sight of the evil organization. "What was that? That organization. What's going on?" Emily asked.

"It must be them." Mightyena growled from his Pokeball.

"Them? Them who?" Emily asked. Mightyena growled.


End file.
